1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a five-layer intellectual cube. The five-layer intellectual cube is a square cube comprising six sides having twenty-five smaller movable square-shaped blocks arranged horizontally and vertically and is provided with various colors or patterns. These square-shaped blocks can be rotated to change their orientations, so that each side of the square cube can be varied in combination by colors or patterns, and this can arouse the brains of people to get an intellectually enhancing effect and increase complexity of the intellectual square cube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human brains and intellect continuously grow together with age. However, brains are subjected to dullness when they lack training. Therefore, there are a lot of intellectual toys or games in the market for players to arouse their brains during playing, so that their brains can be strengthened in company with continuous thinking.
Among the early intellectual toys or games, the widely prevailing three-layer intellectual cube (or so called magic cube) is a square cube having six sides each composed of nine (3.times.3) movable square-shaped surfaces and has three layers both in vertical and in horizontal directions. Normally each of the six sides of the square cube are applied with a different color, i.e., the nine square-shaped movable surfaces on each side are of one color. When any layer is rotated to change its position, the smaller movable surfaces of each side in this layer are moved respectively to another side of different color. Therefore these sides have miscellaneous colors, i.e. the six sides all change. The way to play to mix up the colors of the six sides of the square cube, and then to rotate all the layers to move every group of smaller movable surfaces having the same color to their proper side, until all the six sides of the square cube recover their own singular colors.
The above stated conventional three-layer intellectual cube has its proper area and depth of thinking due to the playing method of its game. It provides an important way of organization, thought and judgement, yet it is not overly complicated, and thereby has been very popular. However, while the conventional three-layer intellectual cube has been around for a very long time and is well known, it is no longer so popular, the number of people playing it having gradually diminished.